Running Defense
by anazelman
Summary: Lenora is an unexpected friend and ally to Severus Snape. As such, she occasionally has to whip out some of that good old-fashioned loyalty and remind those troublesome Marauder boys to back the heck off. Or else. Snape/OC.


"Just stay away from him, okay?" she looked up at the lot of them, "I don't think you're bad people, and he's not bad either," she stood her ground, to keep them from continuing down the hall. She knew that they knew that was where Severus was and they were off to cause more problems for him. - "Don't think he can fight his own battles, do you?"James asked. - "He can't, apparently, seeing as he's got a little Hufflepuff girl, of all things, running his defense," Sirius teased. - Lenora clenched her teeth. "What battle?" she asked, "what did he do?" she pressed. - "He called Lily a Mudblood," James said angrily. - "Yes, once, and it was wrong of him. I remember it, you hung him by his ankle among other things," she huffed, "It was done and it was enough," she really though that it had been a bit much, but saying that wouldn't have helped anything. - "Evans doesn't want Snivellus lurking around," Sirius said meanly. - "Idiots!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, "When was the last time you saw him anywhere near Lily?! When was the last time he so much as spoke to her?! You lot are always taunting and picking at him regardless of what has or has not happened! God forbid the Great and Powerful Marauders let a grudge go and let him be for once!" she hadn't meant to get so angry, she certainly hadn't meant to start yelling, and she definitely didn't remember pulling her wand out. She truly disliked confrontation, her wand lowered, "Please, just leave him, he won't bother her," she said tiredly. There was a long pause where they all just looked at her. - Remus who'd remained silent his whole time stepped forward, Lenora's wand shot up defensively, he stopped, "Are you… are you in love with him? Sniv- Snape?" he asked. She blinked and tried to swallow a lump that had formed in her throat, after a few attempts to form words and failing James answered for her. - "Merlin's pants, I think she is," he gasped. - "I think I just threw up in my mouth," Sirius pulled his face into a grimace. - "You can leave now," she frowned and motioned towards the direction from which they had come. - "Why should we?" Peter piped up. She felt something snap then. And just when she felt like she was making some progress. - A few quick steps forward, probably unwise considering that put her right into the center marauders, she pressed her wand to his throat, "Because nobody ever suspects the Hufflepuff," she was really quite done with all of them. - "Merlin…" James muttered, "who know Snivel's girlfriend could actually be a little scary…" he stage-whispered to his friends. - "Who knew Snivellus could even get a girlfriend," Sirius snorted. - "You don't get it at all… do you? What you're doing right now?" she put her wand away, "You're just being mean, the lot of you," Lenora rubbed her eyes, frustration and disappointment wearing her down. She never could understand such insensitivity. - "Guys, come on," Remus muttered nudging each of his friends. James was shockingly the first leave and start down the hall soon followed by Peter. Sirius sighed deeply, "Just… watch yourself with him," he warned and to his surprise it made her smile. - "You're worried for me," she shook her head with an eye roll, "Thanks for that but there's nothing to worry about. He's important to me and that means something. So just know this: I'd do, for Severus, the same kinds of things you'd do for your friends over there," Lenora said meaningfully and with another smile she shooed him away towards the others. - Remus threw an arm over his shoulders and pulled him down the way throwing a grateful, weary smile over his shoulder at her. She thought that, maybe, she might have an ally in trying to get those boys to lay off a bit. She hoped so or else she'd have to brush up on those hexes she'd learned and mostly forgotten from last term. - 


End file.
